


Just his Fancy

by EcateC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Grindeldore, Albus Dumbledore needs a Hug, Albus is in love, Albus is tricked, Canon Gay Relationship, Faked Graves, Gay, Gay Sex, Grindeldore, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Top Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcateC/pseuds/EcateC
Summary: We are in the year 1926, in the MACUSA's central department. As you know, Gellert Grindelwald has stolen the identity of Percival Graves, pretending to be him and tricking everyone with a great skill. But what if during these fraudulent months he got a special visit, a visit feared and craved at the same time? Albus Dumbledore will have a great surprise... (Grindeldore)





	Just his Fancy

Albus appeared in the Hogsmeade station. His heart was racing, his cheeks were hot and red. He couldn't believe what've just happened.

He tried to breathe, he set his hair with his tremble fingers and tried to adjust his coat, acting like nothing had happened. 

_Percival Graves_ was out of his mind, of course he was. He was handsome, no doubt. Charming, gentle and… _Married,_ with two children.

It was not a reason to be surprised for Dumbledore, in his entire life he had met so many homosexual men hiding their real nature behind marriage, it was not a news. But Percival has never given him the impression to be one of them, after several years of friendship. Besides, he’s never showed Albus his sexual desire, touching and kissing him as if he didn’t want anything but this.

Albus touched his lips, still shocking.

Those kisses, those strokes… There was a reason why Albus couldn’t stop him. The way Graves kissed him, touched him and looked at him made Albus remember another man, his unforgettable first love _._

It seemed like Gellert was there.

 

 

**One week ago.**

 

 

-Excuse me, mr. Graves, Albus Dumbledore has just arrived. He wishes to talk with you-

Grindelwald suddenly stopped writing the order of the day, a black spot of ink stained the document. The dark wizard, hidden behind the Percival Graves’s appearance, a famous Auror of New York, looked at the MACUSA secretary, stiff.

-He’s in the waiting room- she added, unaware -May I tell him to come in?-

-No- he answered immediately -Tell the Professor I’m busy and I cannot receive him-

-But Mr. Graves, Professor Dumbledore…-

-I said no, Wendy!- Gellert interrupted her, upset.

-Yes, Sir- she obeyed, weirded out by his unmotivated rudeness.

As soon as the secretary came out of the office, Grindelwald/Graves stood up and rushed to the door. He opened it a little with extreme attention and looked from the gap: he saw Wendy coming towards a tall, slim man, turned on his back. He was looking at an horrible paint, and Gellert smiled: only Albus could find that picture interesting. 

The dark wizard gazed eagerly at him from head to toe, holding tight the doorjamb. He saw him smiling kindly to Wendy,frowning to her seriously while she was telling him he couldn’t be received, and then he saw him nodding and smiling in a sympathetic, nice way.

Albus was always kind, always nice and smiling, but under his smiles were hidden so many scars, so many pain. He could trick everyone, but not his former love.

_“Do you miss me, Liebling?”_ Grindelwald thought, looking at him _“I miss you too”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Albus Dumbledore has always been a nice man, polite and kind. No one but him could make other people feel welcome and comfortable, no matter if they’re student or powerful wizard.

But the fact that his suspects were always correct, forced him to live in a perpetual state of disillusion, which made him to reason in every moment of the day, including night.

In fact, he found suspicious that his friend Percival Graves had accused Newt Scamander and refused to received him in his office. There was clearly something wrong with him, because Albus was absolutely sure about Newt Scamander’s innocence. It wasn’t him or his creatures who had attacked and killed the young senator Shaw the day of the conference, in front of his father’s eyes.

Albus was so convinced of Newt’s innocence, that he came back to the MACUSA central department, thanks to the headmaster Dippet’s permission.

Certainly, Hogwarts’s students were happy to skip _at least_ Transfiguration. Albus smiled thinking about McLaggen and the other students running free in the schoolyard…

But, suddenly, he saw something that made him gloomy: there was a newspaper on the small table, with a moving photo…

Albus looked at it, unsure. He usually avoided journal like the plague, because he knew perfectly who was the main character of their articles and photos, and he didn’t want to see _him,_ not even in a photo.

But that time he made an exception. Driven by tedium and curiosity, Albus took the paper but, obviously, the pain came. On the front page there was Grindelwald, photographed during one of his rally with a beautiful, young woman. And then article’s title: _“Who is Vinda Rosier?”._

The professor bent quickly the paper and put it on the table as if it burnt.

“Congratulations, Gellert” he thought, sadly “She’s stunning”

-Professor Dumbledore?- Wendy the secretary called him -Mr. Graves is ready to receive you-

Albus tried to smile, as always.

-Thank you, I’m coming- he replied, without knowing the truth.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Grindelwald was spying on him. 

He stared at Albus’s masculine body, at his reddish and straight hair, hidden under his hat, at his beautiful, shining blue eyes… If it’s possible, the Professor was more attractive now than before, when he was just an eighteen years old’s fellow.

But the most interesting thing was his reaction in front of that photo. Obviously, it was Gellert who had put _that paper_ with _that photo_ right there, in order to see how he would have reacted in front of it. 

And his response made the dark wizard smile. 

But as soon as he saw the Graves’s secretary came to Albus, Gellert/Graves run away from the door, back to Graves’s desk. He felt nervous, stiff and excited, as if he was going to fight a duel instead of having a friendly meeting. And besides, to see and to trick Albus Dumbledore was the most difficult ordeal he’s ever faced. Finally the doorknob turned round, Gellert took a deep breath, clenched his fists, got ready to meet him.

 

 

-Albus Dumbledore in the Big Apple!- he welcomed Albus, pretending to be Graves -It’s an honor to have you here!-

-Percival, my dear friend- exclaimed Albus, cordially -It’s been ages! How are you?-

-I’m fine- he answered, trying not to tense up for his hug -Except for the constant bad news-

Albus’s hug was unmistakable, manly and comforting as Grindelwald remembered.

-I know, but you’re a rock, Percival- he encouraged the fake Graves -I’ve heard that you rule the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. My congratulations, Madam Picquery has made a great choice, calling you-

…And Albus seemed to him so tall, so strong and masculine… Or maybe it was Graves to be shorter, _maybe_.

-It was an honor, a demonstration of confidence in me- replied Gellert/Graves, forcing a smile.

-It was, particularly in these dangerous times- said Dumbledore, more serious.

-But tell me about you. How’re you?- asked the dark wizard, in order to take time.

-I’m alright, I supposed- he minimized, smiling nice as always -My students are restless and they keep me awake, but in spite of it, everything’s okay-

 -They’ve raging hormones…- Gellert suggested, friendly -Just like me-

Albus chuckled, amused -I know what you feel, I eat candies to forget!-

The fake Auror stared at him with a naughty grin of complicity… He couldn’t help it. Albus frowned a little, perplexed.

- _So_ , would you like something to drink?- asked Gellert, trying to be Graves again.

-No… No, thanks. I’m here for talking about Newt Scamander, the man you’ve accused for murdering the Senator Shaw- said Dumbledore, seriously -I know what had happened to the poor Shaw, his death was a terrible tragedy. Anyway I strongly believe that Mr. Scamander and his beasts are not involved in this crime. And I’m so convinced that I come here from London in order to tell you personally-

-What makes you so sure?- asked Gellert/Graves, disappointed. As always, his former boyfriend love being the hero of the weakest.

-My suppositions are always correct, Percival- Albus joked -I know very well Newton and I can assure you he’s a good boy. He wouldn’t hurt a fly, the same goes for the beasts he greeds-

-Maybe you’ve forgotten the Obscurus found in his suitcase-

-But in his suitcase, Percival, not around New York-

-So? Who is the guilty of all these crimes, in your opinion?- Gellert/Graves asked him - _Grindelwald, perhaps?-_

In front of this name, Albus lowered his eyes and got stiff. Small, eloquent reactions that made Gellert smile.

-I don’t know- the professor whispered, uncomfortable -But not Scamander-

-You know, Albus, people said you’re the only one able to stop that dangerous rebel- exclaimed Gellert/Graves, referring to himself -People said that nobody, except you, have got the power to fight and defeat him. What do you think about it?-

-I don’t think about it- answered Dumbledore, tiredly -Can we talk about Newt, please?-

-Grindelwald is more important than Newt- said the illusionist, harshly -You can’t delay anymore, you’ve to choose what do you want to…-

-No, I don’t!- Dumbledore interrupted him, annoyed -I’m not an Auror! I don’t have to choose anything!-

-But…-

-No buts!- spoke Dumbledore, with a loud, angry voice.

_“We’re really twitchy today, aren’t we, Liebling?”_ Gellert thought, amused. Albus’s shoulders were stiff, he noticed, remembering the times when he could rub his whole body… His fingers started to tingle and a inopportune craving inflamed his hips.

-Alright, Professor, I do not insist anymore- Gellert exclaimed, trying not to smile.

-I beg your pardon- Albus said, tired and uptight -You’re not the first one who ask me about… About fighting him. It makes me feel uneasy- 

-Why?-

-Because I can’t move against Grindelwald- Albus revealed the truth, sadly. He couldn’t imagine what a great news he gave to him -Don’t ask me why-

To keep acting was very hard for Gellert. He had to pretend to be upset, worried, when all he felt inside was only joy and triumph. But Gellert was a perfect deceiver, in fact he kept acting the Graves’s part without arousing suspects.

-Don’t be sorry, I can imagine what you feel- he said so gently that Albus looked at him, impressed -It must be hard to live with this burden. You must feel oppressed, charged with the responsibility of satisfying the people’s expectations. But the truth is, we all use you and your talent because it suits us, because we want to dump all the danger and the responsibilities on you. But you don’t have to be tricked. The wand is yours and the right to choose belongs only to you-

-But I’ve already chosen what to do, Percival. I cannot move against Grindelwald- Albus repeated with low voice, with his heart broken.

-So, don’t do it! Don’t move against him!- Gellert/Graves exclaimed fervently, touching his sad face -It’s your choice! Don’t let people decide for you, only you know what is right, only you know who deserves to be heard, who deserves your love and who really loves you, Albus-

Gellert caressed gently his face, his short beard. The urge to kiss his lips was unbearable.

-Thank you, Percival- Albus said, blushing a little under his caressing fingers -Thank you a lot-

-To choose a good ally is the first step towards victory, but it’s also the most difficult thing to do- Grindelwald/Graves added, with soothing voice -Too often we consider friend who actually isn’t. Please, think about it-

Albus nodded, trying to get away from him and from his hypnotic flow. There was something weird about Percival Graves, something attractive and familiar, _too familiar…_

-Now I’ve to leave- said Albus, agitated, stepping away from him.

-But you’ve just arrived…-

-Hogwarts is waiting for me. It’s time to go- he insisted, putting on his hat. But Gellert took it off with magic and put the flying fedora on his own head.

-How do I look?- he blinked, spiteful.

Albus smiled, patiently -Certainly better than me-

-Impossibile- Gellert/Graves answered, kindly -I’m not that handsome-

-What? I don’t understand if you’re kind or if you’re joking me-

-Neither of them. You look good- said Gellert/Graves, in order to make clear his feeling -I really like you-

Albus stare at him coming closer, wordless. Percival was charming, but what made him really irresistible was the incredible, unteachable resemblance to Grindelwald. He actually looked like the powerful dark wizard. Not physically, Gellert was blonde and pale _(and far more handsome, in Albus opinion)_ , even less mentally: Percival was an Auror, Gellert has always hated Aurors… In spite of that, Percival reminded him of Gellert, and with the astonishment, Dumbledore felt like kissing him. 

_“What’s wrong with me? It’s Percival, don’t be fool!”_ the professor said to himself, anxious.

Gellert/Graves took off elegantly the hat and put it on Albus, then he smoothed the folds of his coat and fixed his collar.

-Here. You look perfect-

-Thank you- Albus murmured, ashamed and charmed at the same time. Gellert smiled to him.

-You’re welcome, my dear-

-Thank you again…-

_“Come on, Al, kiss me”_ Gellert exclaimed to himself, impatient, while they were looking intensely to each others _“Don’t you see I’m at your foots!?”_

_-_ I… I count on you for Newt- Albus answered, too shyly for being himself.

-Of course. Have a good trip, my precious friend, I’ll write to you- said the fake Auror, without smiling.

-Thank you. Goodbye-

-Bye- answered Gellert/Graves, caressing him with his gaze. After Albus left, Grindelwald took a deep breathe. He turned around to the window, shocked by incoherent feeling. He felt proud for being able to cover his true identity, but at the same time he felt a great sensation of bitterness and regret.He wanted to stop acting, he really wanted to talk to him, to make up with him, to convince him that they’re stronger than fate and stronger than society, which was afraid to their powers linked together. Gellert was sure: together, he and Albus could land on the Moon and even more. If only…

Suddenly, the dark wizard heard someone knocking on the door. He drank another great dose of Polyjuice Potion from his metal flask and prayed not to meet again the Graves’s former wife or another woman the Auror used to sleep with… The poor Grindelwald never had sex with so many women (and so few men) as in that period, but, _thanks to the stars_ , it wasn’t a woman who opened the door and kissed him abruptly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Percival_ moved his hands around the professor’s body, covered by two layers of clothes. He squeezed his biceps, got down to his abdomen, feeling the Albus’s shy tongue in his own lips…

Gellert kissed him back and that was something freaky and stunning at the same time. Albus opened his eyes, shocked for the said resemblance, Grindelwald instead closed his, happy for having just him, his _Liebling._

Gellert kept kissing him, trying to put him at ease with smart caresses. He remembered where Albus loved to be touched and what made him cry… But it wasn’t so simple.

Dumbledore was shocked. He felt the true, the reality behind the Grindelwald’s mask, but he couldn’t believe at his own instinct. Because “ _who knows where is Gellert. Who knows who is the lucky one he spends time with, he trusts and he makes love with. Maybe that Vinda Rosier, of course not me”_

He felt so emotionally fragile that he couldn't trust his own mind: it was no possible to see Gellert everywhere, in everyone’s smile and eyes. It was an obsession. 

The dark wizard stopped kissing him, with a mischievous grin on his face

-Tell me the truth, professor- he said on his lips -You care so much about Scamander because you fuck him?-

-Of course I fuck him- Albus joked, repaid his nerve and his grin. But Grindelwald didn’t like his joke at all. He assaulted him, taking violently his hips and thrust him against the desk full of documents, kissing him angrily and touching him between his legs, blinded by jealousy. 

-Don’t… We need to stop…- Albus cried, feeling his body getting hard -Or I won’t be able to stop myself anymore-

-We don’t have to stop. I want you-

-But you’re on duty and we’re in your office, someone might come in- Albus gasped, trying to keep the control.

-No one’ll come in. Enjoy the moment- Grindelwald smiled with lust, feeling his excitement raising under his skilled fingers “ _My little, aroused boyfriend”_ he thought.

Albus blushed, his stomach was tighter than a knot and his hard pelvis was in flames. Everything of Graves were creepy similar to Grindelwald, not to mention his not caring about rules. But he couldn’t be _him_ , thought Dumbledore, it’d be impossible. Nevertheless, so much repressed desire is impossible to control. Albus has never stopped loving him, thinking of him, dreaming about him… He closed his eyes and started to indulge to his own urge, reliving emotions he though they were gone forever. That man and his smell, his flavor, the way he moved his hands and his tongue…

-Oh, Merlin, you look like…-

-Like who?- Gellert/Graves murmured, kissing him in the neck in the same way he used to do when they’re eighteen -Like someone very handsome, I hope-

-Handsome is not enough for him- cried Albus.

-Uh, impressive. I’d like to meet such an Adonis…- Gellert chuckled. At this point, he didn’t care if his former boyfriend figured out his trick, they both simply needed to make love. 

-No, you don’t, trust me- Albus replied, his fingers between his short and black hair.

-Why? Is he only yours?- whispered Gellert/Graves, pleased.

-No, not at all, but…-

-But you still love him. Don’t you?-

-I do- the professor confessed, sadly. Gellert/Graves stopped kissing and touching him. He almost felt reborn.

_-Do you want him to be here?-_ he asked Albus near his ear, ready to return in his real form _-Do you wish I was him?-_

Albus looked up at him, Gellert’s eyes were shining.

-No, I don’t. I don’t wanna see him anymore-

The delusion hit sharply the notorious dark wizard, but he walked away from this.

-I see…- he said, upset -But what if he still loves you as well?-

-It’s impossible, he never loved me. But don’t worry- Albus said, trying to smile to him -I’m resigned to my life of solitude and now I desperately need to stop thinking, _please_ -

-Get it-

Gellert/Graves turned Albus on his back. He bent him gently over the desk, a position of unequivocal submission, and started to stroke his back until his bottom, unzipping his pant.

-Is it okay for you?-

Albus nodded without saying a word. His blue eyes were wide open and stared at the door, his chest leaning on the desk. He wondered if Percival knew to do him a favor, staying behind his back. Without seeing the Auror anymore, it was just like making love with his Gell.

-Stop me if it hurts- Gellert/Graves whispered, pulling his pant down -Stop me in every moment you want-

Albus smiled -At this point it would be too cruel-

-I prefer to stop myself than imposing you something unpleasant-

-You aren’t imposing me anything. But my heart and my mind aren’t here with you- Dumbledore revealed, direct, for not deceiving him.

-You’re wrong, they’re here- Gellert answered, kindly -I’m here,behind you-

Albus didn’t answer and stayed calm when he felt his lover pointing his wand to his own body, using the same spell his young Gellert used to cast, when they were going to make love. The professor stayed calm, but his eyes were crying. It was _him_ , everything reminded Albus of him.

-I love you- he heard him say.

_“I love you too, Gell”_ he thought, and he closed strongly his eyes when he felt _Gellert_ pushing into his own body, forcing his intimate walls in a painful, sweet, beautiful way. 

Perhaps it was only his fancy, the vital need to have the love of his life again, because while Gellert was thrusting, in the middle of the pain and the ecstasy, Albus thought to see some locks of blonde hair, swinging over him.

Or maybe it was just his fancy.

 

 

 

 

**_Today, Hogwarts._ **

 

_-Good morning, Professor Dumbledore!-_

_-Hi, Professor!-_

_-Professor Dumbledore… Ehm, I’m afraid I shall be late for class today because…Ehm, I feel sick…-_

_-Prof! Sebastian is got away again! May I seek it in the kitchens?-_

_-Professor, I’m sorry I couldn’t finish the essay you’ve assigned for today because… You know, yesterday there was Quidditch so… I… I tried to…-_

-Get it, Mr. McLaggen- Albus answer patiently to the third year student, getting with him to the Great Hall for breakfast -I grant you one more day, but you must write a masterpiece, all right?-

-Of course! Thank you, professor!- answered the boy, running fast to his friends.

-Don’t run!- Albus scolded him, shook his head. He sit in the professors’ table, near Professor Binns, still alive at that time.

-Oh, Albus! Here you’re finally!- exclaimed Binns, his voice was very apprehensive.

-Good morning- Albus said, noting his concern -Is everything okay?-

-You ask us if everything is okay!?- replied the Professor Merrythought -I can't believe, didn’t you hear what happened in New York, yesterday night?-

-No, I didn’t. What happened!?- Dumbledore asked her, getting more and more worried.

-It’s about Grindelwald- she said and Dumbledore turned pale -He was captured by MACUSA’s Aurors some hours ago-

Albus looked at her appalled, his heart started to pounding fast.

-But there’s something more- she added -The most incredible and frightening fact is that they caught him while he was pretending to be Percival Graves, the principal Auror of New York!-

_-What!?-_

-I know, it’s very upsetting. Grindelwald has tricked everyone, drinking a sort of Polyjuice Potion reinforced with dark arts- the professor explained, giving Albus the Daily Prophet -Do you realize? Grindelwald has run the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for months, and nobody even noticed! And the poor Graves? Kidnapped and locked up in a prison!-

But Albus stopped listening to her. He was staring at the photo in the journal, the photo of Graves during his slowly transformation to the beautiful, cruel Grindelwald and viceversa. 

-Albus? Are you okay?- asked him Professor Binns. Professor Merrythought looked at him, worried as well.

-Albus, dear, you’re pale. Would you like some water?-

-No… I’m… I’m okay- he answered, confused -I beg your pardon, I’ve to go-

He got up and almost ran to his office, in order to write a letter to Elphias Doge, his friend… _with benefit_. Luckily, his response came quickly.

 

 

** _If we met two months ago in London? But Albus, I was in Sud Africa two months ago…_ **

** _Why do you ask? Should I be worried?_ **

** _Love,_ **

** _Elphias_ **

 

 

Dumbledore froze with the letter in his hand.

But some seconds later, another owl arrived to his window. To tell the truth, it wasn’t an owl, it was a falcon, one of this birds of prey really popular in America… The bird knocked to the window with its hooked beak, Albus opened it and saw it had the MACUSA’s bib in its chest… He took of the letter from his leg and read quickly the message.

The handwriting was unmistakable:

 

 

**_I don’t want to move against you too._ **

**_P.S._ **

**_I’m still here, behind you._ **

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Grindeldore lovers! Sorry for my bad english!  
> I hope you enjoy it anyway, let me know :)


End file.
